


25 Days of ChristM*A*S*H (and Other Holidays)

by TheGryffindorBookworm



Category: MASH (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Cold Weather, Cuddling & Snuggling, Decorating the Tree, Fluff, Gen, Other, Song: Baby It's Cold Outside, The Swamp, grandpa Sherm, sleepy hawk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 03:49:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16824523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGryffindorBookworm/pseuds/TheGryffindorBookworm
Summary: Holiday fluff with the MASH characters





	1. The First Day of ChristM*A*S*H

**Author's Note:**

> Decorating the tree at the Potter’s house. December 1956
> 
> The first in a series of holiday fluff.

December 1956

Sherman T. Potter lugged the fir tree into his and Mildred’s living room as his grandson bounded in behind him. Naturally, when asked which tree they should pick, the little boy pointed to the biggest one that could possibly fit in the house. Sherm would have complained, he really would’ve, but the look of absolute joy on the kid’s face was enough to make him shut up and get chopping. 

When the tree was finally set up, Sherm left his daughter and her husband to collecting the boxes of decorations from the attic and garage. He made is way to the kitchen to find his grandson finishing up the decorations on Christmas cookies with Mildred. 

“Sherm, you’ve got another letter.” She said without turning away from the cookie she was decorating with an intricate snowflake. Sherm was certainly an artist, but Mildred was an artist in her own right. Her medium of choice just happened to be pleasing to more than one sense. Her cookies were always frosted so beautifully it was almost a shame to eat them. Almost, a shame. The cookies always tasted better than they looked. 

Sherm picked up the letter from the counter as a grin spread across his face. The envelope was stuffed full and the address was written in messy crayon. The letter was from Stinson Beach. The first thing that he pulled out of the envelope was a photograph. It showed BJ and Hawkeye standing in front of a palm tree wrapped in Christmas lights. Standing between them was Erin wearing a Santa hat that nearly covered her eyes. Sherm chuckled as he flipped the picture over to read the writing on the back. 

The back of the photograph read: “Merry Christmas from BJ, Peggy, Hawkeye, and Erin!” Sherm put down the photograph and pulled out the first letter. 

Dear, Sherm  
I hope the letters get to you. Erin insisted that she address it. In fact, she insisted that she write you her own letter and send you an early present. Her exact words were “I want to send a letter to Grandpa Colonel.” I’ll let her tell you the rest. 

All the best,  
BJ 

The last thing Sherm expected when he went to Korea was to come home with more adopted family than he knew what to do with. However, when he told her about them, all Mildred said was “I’m gonna need a bigger table, Sherm.” 

He pulled the next letter out of the envelope. The back of the letter was covered in snowflake stickers. Most of the letter was difficult to decipher, but Sherm was able to get the gist of it. Erin was doing well. She learned how to say some big medical words from Hawkeye. She talked about what she’s been doing at school. She said that her special present for him was an ornament and it was in the envelope. 

Sure enough, the last thing in the envelope was a paper snowflake colored with red candy-cane stripes. 

“Grandpa, come on! We’re putting the ornaments on!” He heard from the living room. Sherm got up with the snowflake in hand and headed that way. 

As he looked at the ornaments he and Mildred had collected over the years, he noticed a trend. Each one was made by someone or bought for them by someone. Many of them were fairly new and from some of his, no their, MASH family. They were just as much a part of his family as his own blood. Many of them depicted the homes of his new family. Hawaii, Boston, Maine, California, Iowa, Toledo, and many more were represented on the tree as well as all the places Margaret has been stationed since the war. Now there is a snowflake among them.


	2. The Second Day of ChristM*A*S*H

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hunnihawk fluff. Not proofread and written before I went to sleep.

BJ looked up as the door to the Swamp slammed open, letting in a blast of frigid air. Hawk tried to squeeze himself through with his many layers all while trying to open the door as little as possible. It was the midnight shift change in post-op. Charles left a few minutes ago, leaving the Swamp to Beej and Hawk for the night. 

Hawk stumbled in and shed his outer coat. The second BJ caught a glimpse of his face, he knew it had been a rough night. After hours of surgery and a shift in post-op, Hawk looked exhausted. BJ moved to get up from his bed, but Hawk stopped him with a hand on his shoulder. Hawk day next to him, so close he was nearly in BJ’s lap. He rested his head in the crook of BJ’s neck and let out a sigh of contentment. 

“Long day?” BJ asked after a short pause. Hawk nuzzled deeper. 

“Don’t even ask.” Hawk replied, and then he started humming. At first, BJ couldn’t quite place the song, then he realized. 

“But, Baby, it’s cold outside.” He sang quietly. 

“The answer is no.” Hawk sang in reply. 

“Baby, it’s cold outside.” BJ sang again. He felt Hawk’s quiet chuckle rather than heard it. 

“M’really tired, Beej.” Hawk said through a yawn. “Goodnight. Merry Christmas.” 

“Hawk,” BJ started, “Christmas isn’t till...” he trailed off when he noticed Hawk’s quiet snores. Quiet was not a word one typically used to describe Hawkeye Pierce. However, when he’s tired or asleep, quiet is the only word to describe him. The silence struck BJ and he had to keep from laughing too hard to avoid waking up the sleeping Hawk on his shoulder. Even his silences are loud. 

BJ managed to move them into as comfortable a position as possible on the too small cot and pulled the blankets over them both. In a moment, he was out like a light as well.


End file.
